


Return to the Troupe

by i_cannot_even



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_cannot_even/pseuds/i_cannot_even
Summary: A year before Avatar Korra arrived in Zaofu, twenty-four-year-old Kuvira was made captain. Finally confident enough in her position in the guard to return to her teenage hobby as a dancer in Suyin's performance troupe, Kuvira finds that she can't let go of her youthful crush on the matriarch. Her first day back in the studio, she realizes that it is no longer a one-sided infatuation.
Relationships: Suyin Beifong & Kuvira, Suyin Beifong/Kuvira
Comments: 23
Kudos: 87





	1. Warm Up

Kuvira shouldered her dance bag and pushed open the door of the barracks, picking her way towards the train car that would bring her to the main dome of Zaofu. The sun reflected on the metal around her as she walked, bouncing into her eyes, which were, unusually, not protected by her guard helmet. As she boarded, a shiver of familiarity ran up her spine. The ride up was swift. Kuvira nodded briefly and curtly to the guards that stood flanking the entrance to the Beifong compound. Though Kuvira was not on duty, she knew she had to maintain her firm exterior. She picked her way through the gardens along her favorite path, now overgrown with weeds. Mildly irritated, she used a slight gesture of three fingers on her left hand to turn over the dirt and free the flagstones, restoring order. She contemplated her destination as it rose before her, metal walls shining. 

She returned today to Suyin’s dance studio after several years of absence. Kuvira had wanted to solidify her place in the guard, and Su had regretfully let her take a leave of absence from dancing as she worked to gain the respect of the defenders of Zaofu. Kuvira left more than the dance studio - she left behind her life with the Beifongs. As awkward as it was to grow up an outsider next to a sickeningly lovey-dovey family, Kuvira missed living in the Beifong household. The barracks on the outskirts of the city provided nothing like the richness of Chef’s food that she’d eaten in her teenage years and the beds were four inches of straw instead of ten of feathers. But she had needed the space, the time on her own, and the outlet for her ambition. 

And Kuvira, desperate for the approval of the family whose life she orbited but could never quite penetrate, dreamed of greatness. As a member of the guard, she was accused of nepotism from the first moment. Kuvira wound through the carefully-trimmed hedges of the garden, snorting as she recalled learning of the rumors. _Su wasn’t even my real family_. _She only wanted me for my bending. Nepotism? More like meritocracy. They knew I was the best, she knew I was the best, I know I’m the best._ Suyin Beifong had only been her guardian, Kuvira was only a ward. Not even an adopted daughter. Kuvira threw her energy into training and gaining the respect of her fellow metalbenders to show them how wrong they were.

The first year after she moved out, she was lonely. She’d still returned to the estate every once in a while, to spar with Wei and Wing as she learned techniques from her captains. She had devoted every spare second to metalbending, and it showed. Su watched these lessons with approval, picking on Kuvira’s technique in the same soft but commanding tone with which she had critiqued her dance forms for so many years. Kuvira’s eyes landed on the training grounds as she made her way up towards the dance studio, recalling the first time she had faced Su after a few months of training with the guard. _That look of surprise on her face! Those perfect brows drawn together under her gemstone as she narrows her focus. She’s realized I’m now a threat._ Kuvira’s lips drew up into a smirk as she approached the studio. 

Six years later, now the youngest captain of the guard in Zaofu’s short history, Kuvira felt confident relaxing back into a semblance of a real life, her old life. She would take her evenings off to rejoin Su and the troupe in the dance studio, retrain her body to create beauty as well as pain. Kuvira knew her muscles were molded differently now. Though she had kept up her stretching routines at night in the barracks, she had added significantly more mass to her once lithe limbs.

Kuvira took her first step into the studio and immediately relaxed into its soothing coolness. Her every overworked muscle, from the smallest pinches in her serious face to the large knots of tension by her shoulders, seemed to breathe out a collective sigh. 

She had visited as often as she could during her time in training and as a new guard, but dancing alone hadn’t felt the same. The occasional brush-up sessions she had over the years with Su were a welcome distraction from the serious, tough environment of the guard, but they’d felt distanced and sometimes awkward. Now, nearly halfway through her twenties, she could admit that the awkwardness had come from herself. 

Kuvira had discovered feelings for her guardian, in her late teens. Feelings, desires, that would have been unthinkably inappropriate earlier and felt incredibly embarrassing even now. She didn’t want to admit that the absence from the Beifong household had afforded her the opportunity to reflect on her changing relationship with Su, however one-sided it may be. She couldn’t even acknowledge to herself how many times Su’s face had appeared in her dreams, how often she’d tried to recall dance steps while alone in the barracks and inadvertently imagined the session taking an erotic turn, Su’s gentle hands tightening from balancing her waist to clutching it. She’d had trouble keeping her eyes to herself during their occasional sparring sessions and dance practices, but if Su had noticed, she declined to say anything. Kuvira was grateful for that.

Setting down her bag in her favored place in the corner of the studio across from the heavy metal door, Kuvira’s face burned with the remembrance of her teenage crush. _That was years ago_. _Focus on the present._ Her confidence as captain had pushed away any awkwardness that she had let grow in the interim, and Kuvira was looking forward to strengthening her relationship with Su, especially given that she would transfer permanently to the Beifong compound in less then a week. Stretching out her calves and rolling her ankles through their full range of motion, Kuvira surveyed her the space through the mirrors. 

This studio might have been her teenage refuge, but it was different now. Su had knocked out more wall panels and attached a lattice of metal over the windows, and the entire front of the studio could open up to create a performance space. Kuvira was different now as well. Her body had changed. As she worked through some basic warmup plies and stretches, she scanned over the hard, filled out planes of her muscles. Catching her own gaze in the mirror, she almost laughed recalling how Su would have scolded her. _“Kuvira! A dancer does not look like they are concentrating, they look like they are floating! Unfurrow those brows and I want to see a serene smile, immediately!”_ Her brow had always been more often furrowed than not. 

As Kuvira pushed her body through old forms, she had to remind herself to relax. Working her way though the routine, Kuvira felt tiny muscles pull and lengthen. Her metalbending was so fluid precisely because of her past dance, but she had focused on building raw power for so long that it felt odd to begin this retraining. Kuvira relished reawakening old pathways and connections, feeling her heart expand as she ratcheted her practice up to leaps and across-the-floor exercises. Dancing on her own like this felt lonely. Su always choreographed everyone into a fluid, changing whole, bodies intertwining and flowing against and through each other. But Kuvira had wanted to get reacquainted with herself before joining the rest of the troupe. Before facing Su. Even after all these years, Kuvira craved her validation, wanted to prove her worth. She had done so in the guard, she would do so in the studio. And in her fantasies, in Su’s bed.

Kuvira almost snorted at herself in the mirror at that thought. Her lips twitched into a self-deprecating smirk as she acknowledged what had grown in her mind during her absence from the Beifong household. She’d taken lovers in the guard, few and far between. First, women who taught her to seek pleasure for herself and share it with others. Then, women she taught to do the same. Kuvira had always liked to be in charge. 

Beads of sweat collected on her forehead, dripping down and off her nose when her head inclined toward the floor. As she leaned into a hip flexor stretch and sank into the floor, she heard a small scrape of metal on metal. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and her insides quivered. Su stood behind her in the doorway.

Kuvira pretended not to notice as Su’s piercing green eyes trained on the muscled expanse of her back in her thin white workout tank. She could see Su's reflection in the long stretch of dance mirrors on the far wall, but avoided eye contact. Instead, she slowly dragged her bent leg up so that she straddled the floor, and then melted into a perfect right leg split. Kuvira knew she impressed Su with her dancing abilities, had long experienced the older woman’s eyes tracking her body and admiring her form as she moved through exercises in her youth. 

But this moment felt different. Su was watching Kuvira’s body in a way that had nothing to do with dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd, first fic, hope you like! Should I continue it? I have some...plans... ;)  
> These women live rent-free in my mind. I had to write this to encourage them to move out.


	2. Recognition

Su simply stood admiring Kuvira’s legs, her eyes tracking the muscles as they bunched and smoothed underneath her loose green pants. 

Kuvira knew this expression. She had watched her mentor in this way for years. She almost cracked a smile envisioning the times as a teenager when she had been caught staring at Suyin’s firm breasts in her low-necked performance costume. Older guards in the dance troupe had raised more than one eyebrow at Kuvira, and each other. _And now here I am, giving her a taste of her own medicine_.

On the receiving end of this heated gaze, Kuvira felt her heart pound. She’d wanted this affirmation for so long, for Su to recognize her beauty, her sexuality, as well as her skill in bending and dance. What others knew to be her teenage crush, she had nurtured and grown over the years into an adult lust. So the flicker of Su’s eyes across her back now - raking up from her ass to her flexing trapezius as she gave a few languorous head rolls - electrified Kuvira’s heart as well as her body. Despite her best efforts to distract herself with other sexual partners, Kuvira had coveted the attentions of Zaofu’s matriarch, thirsted after her body, and desired her love.

Su still didn’t notice Kuvira noticing her in the mirror, and Kuvira kept up the charade, wondering how far she could go. After sliding her right leg back under her and her left out to complete the second side, she fell gracefully into a middle split, pancaking her face and stomach to the floor. This had the very much intended effect of pushing her ass up, and she knew that Su’s eyes trained onto the rounded globes, though she could not look to confirm. 

Kuvira sighed into the floor as she recalled her some of her earliest lessons with Su, her gentle coaxing of Kuvira’s front to the floor as she encouraged her body to learn this same position.  Su’s hands on her back were not intimate then, as much as Kuvira had wished them to be.

Su was her coach, her mentor, her guardian, and Kuvira knew she had seen her only as a mind to be sharpened and a body to be strengthened. Kuvira would one day give her talents back to her city of Zaofu, and Su would steer here there. That was the reason she had taken in this tough, adept, closed-off and lonely little girl. Kuvira knew that her bending talent had been obvious even at age eight, and Su liked to collect the strongest and brightest, trapping them like birds in her giant metal cage of a city. Kuvira also knew that something had now shifted between herself and Su, she could see the unfettered desire evident in Su’s eyes.

Kuvira made a decision. Lifting her eyes from the floor, she rolled her pelvis back and drew in her legs so that she was seated in lotus. Deliberately, swiftly, she turned her head, hunting for Su’s gaze.

Their eyes met. The space between them seemed to electrify. Kuvira felt her core tighten as she gasped lightly, unable to break away from Su’s stare. Su’s mouth was also slightly open, her eyes dark, her pupils dilated - Kuvira could see them from across the studio, and knew her own matched. Su’s hand grasped the shoulder strap of her dance bag, caught halfway through the act of placing it on the floor. She looked dumbstruck, completely off guard. Kuvira’s lip curled ever so slightly. _I can use this to my advantage_. 

Kuvira considered the insanity of her new reality. The improbability. Her fantasy had manifested into real life, everything her heart had ever yearned for was within her grasp. She’d process it later. For now, her strategic mind would take over, make the best of the moment. She analyzed Su just as quickly as she broke down the intentions of her opponents on the training field. She’d take control of this situation.

Without breaking eye contact, Kuvira stood up in one fluid motion. All thoughts of the dance practice that was due to start in a few minutes had left her brain, and her every muscle was primed for another activity. Kuvira stalked toward Su, whose bag slipped off her shoulder and onto the floor with a soft thump. The older woman’s eyes were wide, tracking Kuvira’s movement across the long empty room, and her every muscle tensed. Kuvira could see the tendons appear on Su’s wrists as her hands flexed. Su’s mouth opened as if to speak, and then shut again. She repeated this cycle as Kuvira approached.

With a flick of her wrist, Kuvira slammed shut the metal door to the studio, trapping Su against it. Her arms caged the older woman’s head. Kuvira could feel the dormant power of the metal under her palms, taste the hot breaths of her mentor as Su’s eyes desperately searched her own. 

“Admiring my form?” Kuvira breathed. Her words broke the tension of the standoff, and a split second later, as Su failed to react, Kuvira felt a curl of anxiety tamp down her arousal. _Have I misjudged this completely?_ She began to back away, her arms falling from the wall to rest meekly behind her back. 

All of the sudden, Su’s face shifted. Kuvira could read conviction in the set of her brow. Su’s eyes flashed as she lifted her hands to Kuvira’s waist to flip the younger woman over so her back slammed flush against the metal. That cool confidence - Kuvira knew it all too well from her years as Suyin’s student - had returned. Su’s pupils were still blown, but her face betrayed none of the confusion from before. It seemed she’d made a decision. A decision that made Kuvira shiver in anticipation. 

Kuvira had controlled every sexual encounter she’d had since those first exploratory few during her initial guard training. She didn’t like to give up control over her lust, preferring to utilize her sensuality as a weapon to break down her partners’ defenses. She certainly never gave up control of her body to another person. But Su’s sudden assumption of dominance sent a bolt of excitement directly to Kuvira’s center, and she felt her walls clench. 

“So, you caught me looking. Do you know how many times I’ve ignored your gaze? Felt your eyes trace up and down my body?” Su challenged Kuvira as both their breathing began to accelerate. 

“Did you think, all of those times, I wouldn’t notice your cheeks flush that dark red when I placed my hands on your waist to correct your stance? The same gorgeous red they are now?” Su’s eyes now sparkled as they held Kuvira’s. The younger woman could only try to catch her own breath as her cheeks burned. _How have I lost myself in this so quickly?_

Su chuckled, “And I’ve heard about your exploits. Oh yes, the guards talk. The captains found it amusing to keep me updated. My little protege, breaking hearts and jawbones as she flew upwards through the ranks.” 

Kuvira tried to swallow, to respond, but her mouth was dry. One of Su’s hands left Kuvira’s waist to tease the outline of her lips. 

“Of course, it wasn’t until this year that I truly started listening. Imagined every scenario in which _I_ could be the one to explore the body of my newest captain, my favorite dancer. I began watching you back. And I like what I see,” Su concluded with a smirk.

Kuvira, in an attempt to wrest back any form of control, opened her mouth to let Su’s finger slip inside. She gave it a hard suck, then wrapped her tongue around the digit, a challenge. The short keening gasp Su exhaled at the ministrations made Kuvira’s knees weaken. 

In retaliation, Su crowded Kuvira up against the door, her thigh slipping between the younger woman’s to press into her aching center and her lips travelled to her ear.

“I want you. Do you want me?” Su’s voice had dropped an octave and she nearly growled her intention. 

Kuvira shuddered.

“Yes.”

Suddenly, Su leaned away and gave a little stamp of her right heel, closing her eyes briefly.

“In less than a minute, we won’t be alone in here anymore. We’ll have to resume this…another time.” 

She stepped back and smirked as Kuvira let out a little groan at the loss of pressure between her legs. Kuvira had no idea how she was going to make it through three hours of practice. In Su’s presence. The memory of those lips ghosting over her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Circling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments and patience! I kept trying to make their big encounter happen but I can really only write teases...and then midterms happened and eventually this came out instead please don’t be mad I promise it’ll get there!

_I can’t believe I let her get the best of me._ Kuvira had to stifle more than one groan during that practice.

She would nearly groan in arousal as Su teased her during choreography demonstrations. Her eyes sparkling deviously, Su picked Kuvira again and again to illustrate the new moves for the rest of the troupe. She let her hands linger all over Kuvira's taut frame as the younger dancer strained to hold positions as directed. The worst moments were when Su's fingers brushed over the unclothed strip between Kuvira's workout pants and tank that had ridden up during one pose or another. Kuvira had to bite her lip to stay focused, and prayed that the other dancers stayed oblivious.

But near-groans of arousal turned to near-groans of frustration at herself as they moved into stumbling their way through the new routine. _I should be in charge. I have to take control._ During the final swing, as twelve bodies whirled upward in a carefully coordinated swirl of metal ribbons, Kuvira made up her mind. She would leave Su hanging.

She mopped the sweat off her brow with one taped hand and entered the dressing room. Su was already there, freshly showered and completely nude, having left while her dancers cooled down. Kuvira’s brain stuttered to a halt and all thoughts of taking charge of this dance of seduction dissolved and her heart rate kicked up to a frantic sprint. _Fuck._

While dressing room nakedness wasn’t uncommon for the singularly confident matriarch of Zaofu, it was the first time Kuvira knew that Su’s nudity was clearly intended to be noticed. And notice Kuvira did. She was completely unable to keep her eyes off of Su, who leaned down to draw lotion-covered hands sensually up her well-defined calves to her thighs. She did not make eye contact with Kuvira, but the young guard noted that Su’s body seemed to move in concert with her own as she made her way to her dressing area. Su shifted her position to continually give Kuvira the greatest view of her ass, or her tits, as she slowly, indecently, made herself decent.

The other dancers were oblivious.

Kuvira could feel the wetness pooling between her legs as she stripped down to head to her own shower, but she stayed as nonchalant as possible. Her body language gave nothing away of Su’s effect on her, except that she couldn’t stop her eyes from drifting to the older woman every few seconds, her display absolutely irresistible. She eventually wrenched her gaze away and headed to the shower.

By the time she returned, Su was gone.

 _Dammit. I was supposed to do the teasing. What happened to self-restraint?_ Kuvira huffed, stuffed her sweaty dance clothes roughly into her bag, and stalked out of the studio. She was still incredibly turned on, her ice-cold shower having done nothing to banish the nearly pornographic images of the gray-haired beauty dressing from her mind.

Back at the barracks, Kuvira let herself into her tiny captain's apartment and flung her dance bag away. She lifted her hands to her cheeks, knowing they were flushed beyond belief. Her arousal had mixed with her frustration on the walk home, agitating her mind and body to the point where she either had to crawl out of her skin and leave her body behind or come. Hard.

Kuvira collapsed brokenly onto her couch. Her hips had unconsciously started moving in sensuous gyrations in an attempt to alleviate her discomfort. She fumbled to tear her belt off and release the clasps holding together the front of her guard tunic.

She cupped herself, finding the two layers of fabric already soaked through. Images of Su undressing morphed into images of the two of them kissing, fucking, scenarios flitting fast through her overstimulated mind as she began to rub rough circles over her clothed center.

_Su on her knees, stroking strong fingers through Kuvira’s wetness as she stares up at her with those penetrating lime-green eyes._

Kuvira’s other hand grabbed her breast and tortured a nipple, rolling it harshly between two fingers and tugging it to send sparks of electricity to her clit.

_Su pinning her arms to the bed, her wet sex sliding over Kuvira’s bare torso as she rocks against her in a harsh tease._

She shoved her hands into the sides of her trousers and yanked.

_Su’s perfect, heart-shaped top lip, curls around Kuvira's clit to suck her off._

Kuvira left her pants and black briefs in a crumpled heap around her knees as she plunged a finger straight into her waiting, weeping cunt.

_Su’s breasts bouncing as she rides Kuvira, head thrown back and mouth in a perfect ‘o’._

She stroked two fingers up and down the sides of her her begging clit as she dragged two others in and out of her wet heat, panting hard.

_Su’s breathy moans in her ear, that usually-commanding voice pleading, begging for Kuvira to fill her._

Kuvira came quickly, messily. A single thrill of pleasure released the painful tension her body had carried. She had been unaware of how tightly she’d been wound until she felt every muscle go slack. Her body sank into the couch and the ripples of her inner muscles quieted, and though it occurred to Kuvira that she’d be dripping on the green suede covering she found herself unable to care.

She’d found her peak, but the butterflies hadn’t left their place in her belly. Her core clutched at emptiness as she once again pictured Su’s face. _How can the mere thought of this woman thrill me so?_ She was absolutely ruined for Su, the thought of sharing this pleasure with another person repelled her.

Kuvira pulled her thoughts back to reasonable ones and groaned with the wave of embarrassment that ran over her as she studied the state of her clothes. _Did you really just fuck yourself on the couch like a horny fifteen-year-old boy?_

She’d need to clean herself off and splash some water on her face. She had to check in at the guard station, to turn in the new scheduling paperwork and confirm her move to the Beifong dome. It was just three days until she was permanently living two buildings down from the object of her lust.


	4. First Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I did it! After months! :D

Three days and two dance practices came and went. Su continued to use Kuvira’s body to show the other dancers what they should be doing with theirs, and Kuvira continued to both hate and crave it.

“Be sure to tighten your obliques during this move!” Su’d say, sliding a hand across Kuvira’s shivering muscles. Kuvira could feel her core clench involuntarily every time. She wrestled to keep the expressions on her face from betraying the sticky wetness that grew between her thighs.

After each demonstration, Su would give her a professional nod or flat “thank you”, but as soon as the dancers turned away to rehearse the move on their own, she’d whip her eyes around to catch Kuvira’s in a dark smolder, the side of her mouth curling up in a smirk.

It was excruciating.

Each evening, after the dancers finished putting away the equipment, Su was nowhere to be found. And Kuvira hurried home to relieve the tension.

The day that home became the main apartment in the small building second from the left in the small row to the right of the main Beifong house was the day that Kuvira knew something had to change. She’d been avoiding confronting the matriarch, releasing her desperation with her own hand every evening instead.

But this evening, she marched right up to Su’s office and rapped the door quickly, twice.

“Suyin?” Kuvira called through the heavy door, her low alto almost cracking in a mix of desperation and nervousness.

The door swung inward. Propelled, presumably, by Su’s metalbending. Kuvira suppressed a shudder at the thought of the Matriarch’s power as she stepped into the room.

Su stood behind her large wrought metal desk, mid-conversation with her advisor Aiwei, one of her oldest and closest friends in the Metal City.

“Captain, I didn’t know we had a meeting scheduled today.” Su’s voice was light, teasing.

“I have an urgent matter that needs your attention straightaway.” Kuvira was barely able to stop herself from growling the words.

Su turned to Aiwei. “I’m sorry, dear, it seems I can’t keep this waiting.”

He inclined his head slightly to Kuvira, facial piercing glinting as it caught the sun’s dying light. “Go ahead, Captain.”

Kuvira cleared her throat awkwardly. “I - apologize sir, this matter is - is too delicate. May I request to speak to the Matriarch alone.” She kept her stoic gaze trained on Su, refusing to let the blush slide across her face.

“I see,” Su nodded, turning to Aiwei. “I suppose we can continue this after tomorrow morning’s council session, do you mind seeing yourself out? And please let Chef know you’ll be joining us for lunch.”

“Of course, Su. Good evening.” Aiwei gathered up a sheaf of papers from the desk and made to cross the floor of the large office. He nodded as he passed Kuvira, murmuring, “Captain.”

Kuvira knew he could feel her racing heartbeat through the metal floor and she willed herself to keep the tense look on her face one of seriousness instead of raw need. She prayed to the spirits that his legendary truth-seeing didn’t also include the ability to read minds and desires.

The door slammed shut, and they were alone.

“I can’t do this.” Kuvira blurted.

Su’s quiet “I see,” betrayed a kind of sadness as she folded her arms loosely over her chest. “Is that it then?”

“I mean, I can’t handle this…this dance, any longer.” Kuvira rushed to correct herself. Her pulse rushed in her ears and she took a long, slow breath. She settled her adrenaline, sharpening it into focus. _This is fight or flight, and you will never run from what you want._ Su’s face was blank, but Kuvira thought she could detect a flicker of hope in those bright green eyes.

Kuvira raised an eyebrow, affecting a confidence she did not feel, and gave her best leer. “I have to have you.”

Su breathed out roughly. “Finally.”

Kuvira trembled in anticipation as she heard her next words.

“Well? Come over here.”

Little did Kuvira know, Su had intended just this confrontation. The Matriarch had been on edge all week, worried she was breaking too many rules, pursuing someone so much younger, someone she had power over. She knew it was wrong. But knowing Kuvira wanted it? Made her not care a bit.

Kuvira made her way across the room, letting her footfalls slow as she traveled down the steps and into the depression in the center of the room. She came to a stop by the couch.

“All the way over here…Captain.” Su’s voice was throaty, commanding, a far cry from the simpering mother most of the world knew the Matriarch of Zaofu to be.

Kuvira’s feet picked back up of their own accord and brought her to the desk just as Su came around to the front of it. Their eyes searched each others’, green meeting green. In a desperate attempt to maintain the upper hand, Kuvira locked her eyes on the Matriarch’s and stepped into her space, using her hips to back Su up into the desk with a gentle thud. Their thighs pressed together.

Su reached up and stroked Kuvira’s cheek, ending the touch with a firm grip on her chin. Kuvira’s breath hitched as her heart began to race in her chest. Su dragged Kuvira’s face to hers and their lips finally met.

A tingle shot down Kuvira’s spine as the Matriarch’s hands clutched at her braid and her waist, drawing her in. She couldn’t stop the whine that left her throat as Su’s tongue begged entrance and then tangled with hers. Su let out a soft chuckle at the noise and continued to kiss Kuvira as a hand snuck around to grab her ass through her guard tunic. Kuvira’s own hands wandered as well, one fisting in the steel gray hair at the base of Su’s neck, the other tugging the small of her back towards her, grinding their hips together.

Kuvira gasped as Su kneaded her ass with a strong hand. She could feel the wetness gathering at her core with every touch of Su’s hand, every swipe of Su’s tongue as the older woman made her way down Kuvira’s neck, leaving hot kisses and sucking on bits of flesh. The Matriarch took her earlobe between her teeth and delivered soft bites and suckles there, her breath warm and tickling. Kuvira was arched into the sensation and she could barely concentrate to keep her hands on Su, so lost was she to the pleasure of those lips.

Suddenly, Su pushed herself away from the desk, dislodging Kuvira from her embrace. Kuvira stumbled back, mouth open, panting, her normally impeccable braid disheveled. Su winked and flexed her hands and Kuvira felt the metal on her guard uniform fly away along with Su’s own ornaments.

“Turn around for me.” Su husked, and Kuvira could only obey. _God, she always gets exactly what she wants._

Su slid her hands up and down Kuvira’s back, causing the captain to shiver, then opened the clasps on her guard tunic and let it fall to the ground. She slid her hands over the expanse of skin that awaited her, trailing lithe fingertips up Kuvira’s spine and around the edge of her bindings. Kuvira knew her nipples strained at the fabric, begging to be touched.

“Take them off.” Kuvira huffed, her hands going to own her trousers. Su obliged, and together the two of them rid Kuvira of the rest of her clothing.

“Stay there.” Su commanded, and Kuvira shuddered at the power in her tone. She was facing away from Su, completely nude, surveying the office where she had spend so many hours in meetings with the Matriarch, strategizing, and secretly pining. Her current reality was far beyond her daydreams.

Kuvira heard fabric slide to the floor and felt Su spin her around. The Matriarch stood in front of the desk, her dark nipples peaked, perched on two still-perky, perfect breasts. The little tuft of hair on her mound was well-groomed, and Kuvira could just see a hint of shiny wetness gathered there. The gem that still rested on Su’s forehead seemed to accentuate her nakedness.

“Come here, love.” Su reached out and clasped one of Kuvira’s hands in her own, bringing it skimming up her side to her breast. “Touch me.” Kuvira obeyed, thumbing a nipple as she gazed at the Matriarch, still caught up in her beauty. Su threw her head back as Kuvira crowded closer, bringing two hands to Su’s breasts and kneading slow circles, her thumbs teasing back and forth. Kuvira’s mouth landed on the Matriarch’s collarbone and she sucked a trail down her chest, kissing and swirling her tongue over the soft skin as Su shuddered.

When Kuvira’s mouth replaced her right hand, Su keened, her knees buckling momentarily. She placed an insistent hand on Kuvira’s head and guided her lower. Kuvira dropped to her knees as she began to place kisses on Su’s stomach; warm, wet ones, her tongue lapping at the sweet expanse of skin, her other hand never leaving Su’s breast. Kuvira was a devoted worshipper, and Su was her goddess.

She skimmed her lips along Su’s hipbones and made to kiss her inner thighs, encouraging Su to spread her legs as her mouth worked. She settled into a delicate tease, but Su quickly grew impatient. “Put your mouth on me.”

Kuvira let out a chuckle. “Is it not already on you?” She continued to place feather-light kisses to the Matriarch’s thighs, close enough to smell her arousal but not close enough to satisfy. Then she felt a yank to her hair and gasped. Su had forced her neck back, and her eyes bore down into Kuvira’s.

“Suck me off. Now.” Su guided Kuvira’s mouth to her slit and Kuvira obliged. She was so used to telling others what to do that giving up control to Su was both terrifying and inevitable. But from the first taste of her new lover’s juices she knew she would do anything to please this woman. Anything at all.

Kuvira began with a long lick up the sopping cunt above her, reveling in the breathy exhales that Su released at her acquiescence to pleasure her for real. She plunged her tongue deep into the Matriarch, seeking out her essence, letting her nose find the hard bud of her clit. She could barely breathe but she didn’t care, as long as Su kept making those little breaths that were slowly turning into whines and moans. Su’s hand stayed tangled in her hair, the other grasping desperately to the edge of her desk to keep herself upright as Kuvira took her apart.

Kuvira continued to explore her folds, switching her pace, tightening her tongue until she found the exact spot and pressure that made Su cry out. She stayed there, tongue flicking just under her clit, until Su gasped, “Inside,” and Kuvira plunged a finger into her wet heat as she moved her tongue up to trace her clit. Su’s shakes stopped as Kuvira built up a new rhythm, one finger and then two sliding in and out of her cunt, and then they started again in full force as she felt the thrilling buildup of her orgasm begin.

Su was moaning continuously now, her hips rolling. Kuvira tried desperately to follow her thrusts and keep her pace, knowing Su was teetering on the edge. Kuvira’s own wetness seeped down her legs and she shifted her thighs together to provide some pressure and relief, but stayed focused on the Matriarch.

When she switched to sucking directly on Su’s clit she felt her inner muscles tense around her fingers and then release, spasming as Su let out her loudest cry yet. Kuvira released some of the pressure but kept a gentle pace as Su clenched and moaned, drawing out her orgasm with gentle presses of her flat tongue on her clit and sweet caresses of her inner walls.

Su’s body began to sag as she panted but Kuvira didn’t relent. She continued to massage the spongy spot inside Su as she dragged her tongue in slow, tender flicks. When Su let out a gasp at a particular movement Kuvira smirked to herself through a mouthful of Su’s fluids and repeated the motion. She was going to work her up again.

Su’s hand clenched in Kuvira’s hair. “I don’t know if - if - ” but her protest was lost in a moan as Kuvira continued her ministrations, determined to pull a second orgasm from the radiant woman above her. Su’s back arched even higher than it had before, her moans became a constant stream. Kuvira stayed gentle, knowing that in her highly sensitized state it wouldn’t take much to send Su over the cliff again. She was precise and receptive, learning what made the Matriarch moan and twitch in her hands.

All of the sudden, Kuvira felt Su’s muscles clench up again, but she heard no noise. She flicked her eyes up to Su’s face to catch the expression of ecstasy there as her body tightened. Kuvira continued to softly flick her tongue as Su’s hips gave little jumps and her mouth opened, pink lips in a wide ‘O’.

Su crashed down into her second orgasm not with a cry but with a gasp, as though all the air had been sucked out of her lungs and had just returned. Her muscles fluttered around Kuvira and both women could hear their pulses rushing in their ears and Su’s hips gave thrust after involuntary thrust into Kuvira’s soft mouth and reverent fingers.

This time, Kuvira continued to lighten her touch as she drew Su through the waves of her orgasm, lapping at the fluids that released from her entrance. Finally, she withdrew her fingers and sat back on her heels.

Kuvira grinned up at the panting, flushed Matriarch and stuck her sticky fingers in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the digits and savoring the taste. Su watched her with darkened eyes, pupils blown wide and eyelids heavy, her body propped up against the desk as her protege made an obscene show of cleaning her fingers.

Su dropped to her knees as well, reaching for Kuvira’s neck and drawing her in for a deep kiss. She could taste herself on the younger woman and she gave a soft groan of appreciation. Kuvira’s hands immediately went to her back, stroking her gently. Su kissed down Kuvira’s jaw and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses there. When Kuvira’s breath began to hitch, she pulled back.

In this position, they were of equal height and stared directly into each other’s eyes. Su could see the satisfaction in Kuvira’s dark green ones, and the desire. Su placed a hand on her face and drew the strands of hair that had fallen out of her messy braid back from her cheeks, her fingers lingering on the small dark dot just below her eye.

“Why don’t you go make yourself comfortable on the couch?”

The corner of Su’s mouth pulled up into a smirk as Kuvira did as she was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First sex scene I've ever written...let me know what you think??


End file.
